Unverstandung
by Shangreela
Summary: ToKiO hOtEl encore... Et c'est pas finit XD TOujours le même thème. Un aveu... et une réaction ! Court encore une fois ; un OS, quoi :p


Je ne les comprends pas. Et pourtant ils sont de ma famille. Cette femme avec ses grands yeux pleins de larmes qui, étrangement, ne me causent pas la moindre douleur. Cet homme avec ses yeux d'ahuri et sa bouche grande ouvert ; on pourrait y entreposer la batterie de Gustav. Tout cela ne me cause aucun apitoiement. Non, je ne comprends pas.

Il en a toujours été ainsi ; depuis tout petit.

Mon enfance – la nôtre – a été douce. A 9 ans, ma maman était la plus belle des femmes, aves ses grands yeux – qui me supplient en ce moment même. Et puis, j'avais le plus merveilleux des frères. Il était – est – toujours là pour moi. Son petit rire, ses grands sourires magnifiques.ses petites mains qui m'attrapaient par le cou, un peu maladroitement des fois, pour me coller dans l'herbe près de lui. Ses cheveux, encore semblables aux miens. Tant qu'il était près de moi, j'allais toujours bien – et c'est toujours vrai. Et peu à peu, alors que je m'enfonçais – me _noyais_ – dans sa chaleur, dans ses yeux qui fonçaient, dans ses sourires qui, malgré tout, restaient larges et pleins de dents, mais _surtout_ toujours aussi sincères, dans ses bras qui se musclaient, dans son torse qui se virilisait, peu à peu, mais déjà trop vite, je m'éloignais d'eux.

D'Elle ; de ma mère.

De lui ; mon beau-père.

Je ne parle même pas de mon père.

Il me comprenait toujours mieux qu'eux. Lui qui pleurait quand je n'étais pas là, lui qui mêlait étroitement ses membres aux miens le soir. Lui qui me serrait à m'étouffer, comme s'il avait peur que je m'en aille pendant qu'il dormait, sans qu'il y pût rien faire – il me faisait mal mais c'était Lui alors c'était OK. Maintenant, on dort toujours ensemble bien sûr, main dans la main, enlacées entre nous, un bras sur sa hanche, le mien sur la sienne. Le matin, il suffit que je l'embrasse sur le dos de la main pour qu'il se réveille – alors que les cris de ma mère n'y parviennent pas ! Pareil pour moi ; petit, même ses soupirs – pourtant _adorables _et_ légers_ – me tiraient du sommeil.

Ma mère me sourit avec tendresse lorsque j'ai une baisse de régime. Lui pose sa main sur mon genou.

Elle m'achète ce que je désire pour me faire plaisir, et ça marche. Lui me prend dans ses bras, cale ma tête dans son cou et m'y laisse y dormir.

Elle m'emmène chez le médecin en quatrième vitesse. Lui fait rempart à tout avec son corps.

Je ne comprends pas. Ses „Mein Gott… nein…". Pourquoi ? Je ne la comprends pas. „Sag mir bitte, dass nein…" Pourquoi devrai-je mentir ?

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?_

Je me tourne vers lui, quêtant un signe explicatif ; il a toujours eu les réponses qui me faisaient défaut.

Pas cette fois. Si je ne comprends pas ce… refus, lui bout de rage.

C'est simple de savoir ça, il n'a jamais rien su me cacher. Quand son visage – tel maintenant – est fermé, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose – de grave.

Moi je ne comprends pas ; lui bouillonne d'irritation.

Et voir ça me fait plus d'effet que de voir ma mère effondrée, en larmes, et nous _suppliant_ de mentir – pour elle, juste pour _elle_.

Elle devait s'y attendre, nous n'avons jamais rien fait comme tout le monde ! Elle ne nous comprend plus – pas ? Nous a-t-elle jamais connus, compris ?

Encore cette barrière. Infranchissable.

D'un côté, nous ; nous et notre amour, nous et notre besoin viscéral – _vital_ – de l'autre.

Et Eux… Eux et leur refus. Eux qui ne nous comprennent sûrement pas plus que _moi _je ne les déchiffre.

Cette… distance entre nous, derrière la vague tristesse qu'elle m'inspire, ne m'occasionne qu'une absolue indifférence.

Ils ne comprennent pas ; et alors ?

Il me semble que, nous devant eux, assis sur le canapé à se retenir l'un à l'autre, nous sommes enfermés dans deux blocs de verre transparents. S'épiant comme des bêtes de foire, intrigués par le contenu de l'autre cage, mais sans réellement comprendre ce qui s'y passe – physiquement ou psychologiquement.

Je ne comprends pas ; mais eux non plus.

D'où nous vient cette… ce blocage ?

Comme si nous ne parlions pas la même langue. Ou l'inverse.

Deux cages.

Pourtant on adore notre mère. Elle a ses défauts, mais nous aussi : personne n'est parfait – sauf lui. Lui, il l'est. Même les défauts qui m'exaspèrent chez moi me font littéralement _fondre_ chez lui.

C'est notre mère, celle qui nous a élevés, mis au monde… On l'aime ! mais on ne la comprend pas.

Je ne comprends pas… ce refus. Ces larmes. Ces supplications. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? On ne l'a pas choisi, ce n'est pas de notre faute. Ça l'est _maintenant_, oui maman, on y a prit goût dès la première _seconde_ où on y a goûté… Où on a expérimenté ce « _jeu malsain_ » comme tu dis si bien… Et alors ? On est quand même tes enfants, les seuls que tu aies eus. Ta « plus belle création ».

Alors pourquoi ces larmes ?

N'est-ce pas, au contraire, merveilleux ?

„Mein Gott…"

Je ne comprends pas.

„Mein Gott…"

Comme d'habitude. Il y a un certain temps que j'ai cessé de chercher une quelconque raison à vos… actions. Voir même paroles.

Les paroles, seules les siennes me touchent.

Les actes, seuls les siens me sont sensés.

„…nein… »

Je ne comprends pas.

Ce refus.

Ces larmes.

Ces supplications.

Cette… _honte_ dans tes yeux, Gordon. Ton dégoût.

Non, je ne comprends vraiment pas.

Je ne te comprends plus, _maman_. Nous sommes-nous d'ailleurs jamais _réellement_ compris ?

Il n'y a plus que lui, désormais, qui me soit accessible – qui me le soit resté. Parce qu'il est comme moi. Parce que nous somme identiques. Parce qu'il est une partie de moi, comme un bras ou une jambe. On ne se pose pas de question sur son bras ou sa jambe – c'_est_, point final, end of the story.

Tu pleures de plus en plus fort. Et tu parles. Je saisis ce que tu… bredouilles.

„Nein… ich verstehe nicht wie… nein !"

Tu ne comprends pas, maman ? Bien. Sache que moi non plus.

Et je t'en veux. Pas de ne pas comprendre. Juste… de ne même pas essayer.

„Mein Gott… ich kann nicht verstehen… neiiiin…"

C'est donc ça. Juste ça… Tu ne comprends pas. Tu n'as pas compris, et ça te fait mal. Le fait de l'appris appris – l'objet même de notre aveu, ou le fait de ne pas l'avoir vu, saisi, _comprit_ sans que nous ayons le _besoin_, la_ nécessité_ de te le _dire_.

Tu n'as pas vu, et maintenant qu'on t'a mise devant le fait accompli, tu prétends encore nier et jouer l'autruche.

Sincèrement, je ne te comprends pas. Cet éloignement, en fin de compte, me fait sourire. _Tu ne nous comprends pas. _Eh bien, tant pis.

Oui, tant pis !

Ainsi, nous ne serons que tous les deux, tous seuls, nous deux pour nous comprendre.

Ton aveuglement fera notre bonheur, maman. Nous serons _seuls_. Juste nous deux.

Je m'approche de lui avec un sourire serein. Nous épaules se touchent, je prends sa main.

Tes larmes redoublent.

J'embrasse sa main, doucement. Je le sens, intimement, qui s'apaise. Je me perds dans son odeur. Nos doigts s'enlacent étroitement.

„ NEIN !!"

Maman…

„Nein, nein, Gott, _**nein**_… _bitte…!_"

Tu ne comprends toujours pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Pourquoi on l'a fait… Comment c'est venu, et _surtout__ pourquoi on l'a __**accepté**_ Crois-tu qu'on l'a voulu ?! Cette folie, l'avons-nous choisie !?!

Non !!

Bien sûr que non… !!

Mais la meilleure façon de résister à la tentation n'est-elle pas d'y céder ?

Alors nous avons cédé.

Peu à peu.

Peut-être sans même nous en rendre de compte.

Et maintenant, je ne renierai cette folie – cette _erreur_, comme tu l'as si bien dit – pour rien au monde.

On l'a fait ensemble, conjointement et avec consentement : hors de question que je laisse tomber maintenant.

Tu ne comprends pas, maman ? Bien. Alors tu n'es plus notre mère. Mais peut-être ne le comprendras-tu même pas non plus…

On se comprend, nous, maman. Non – on se _ressent_. Sans mot, sans geste. Instinctivement. Un regard peut-être, une nuance dans l'attitude. Tout un discours, pour nous.

Alors _oui_, _oui_ nous sommes fous d'avoir fait ça.

Oui.

**O**ui.

**Ou**i.

**Oui**.

**Oui.**

**OUI !!!**

OUI nous sommes FOUS, OUI nous sommes MONSTRUEUX, OUI, OUI, OUI !!!

Mais si c'est avec lui, je me jetterai dans les Enfers ! Je sais bien que c'est puni par la loi – et je l'ai fait en toute connaissance de cause.

Je te regarde. Tu pleures. Le dernier coup, les derniers mots.

« Denn ich liebe es mich mag ich es, davon zu krepieren, und so sehr schlechter, wenn es mein Zwilling ist.

Adieu, Maman. Nous t'aimions.

* * *

Pour celles qui font pas allemand au bahut XD : "Car moi je l'aime à en crever, et tant pis si c'est mon jumeau."

* * *

J'oserais même pas vous demander de reviews...

Lÿah ♫!


End file.
